1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pusher plates in horizontally discharging semi-trailers as used in the over-the-road hauling of bulk materials such as coal, limestone, blast furnace slag, concrete aggregates, block top paving materials and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior semi-trailers of this type have comprised open top semi-trailer vehicles with floor and wall constructions designed to support the weight of the material therein and have been provided with hydraulic rams for moving a pusher plate longitudinally thereof. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,764, 3,273,728, 3,175,708 and 2,856,086).
This invention relates to an improvement in the structure of the pusher plate in providing a support structure acting to prevent tilting of the pusher plate from a desired vertical position when expelling a load from the semi-trailer.